


After The Date

by PrincessPeachyPom



Series: TheSmols [5]
Category: TheSmols
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-15
Updated: 2016-05-15
Packaged: 2018-06-08 16:57:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6864811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessPeachyPom/pseuds/PrincessPeachyPom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>StreamFamily Fanfiction - After the date, what happened stays between the couple. AlexXSuvina. M for a reason!</p>
            </blockquote>





	After The Date

**Author's Note:**

> Basically I started writing smut and didn't wanna stop, so I just made a smut fic about me and my bf.

Her body against the wall, her hands entwined with mine. He face flushed deep red and her breath hot on my lips. I force my tongue through her lips, deeply kissing her. Her tongue is hot and her breathing is heavy, I hear her moan slightly as we kiss. I reach behind her body with one hand and start to unzip her dress. Jet, fucking, black. She's always been one for wearing colour's that dont show off her curvs, but she picked the wrong colour for this dress. I can see her curvs perfectly, her thick butt, her round waist, her perky breasts. Everything. No wonder I jumped Suvina when we got home, she looks delicous.

Her zip is eventually unable to tug down no more, and her dress falls off her body. My hand's imediantly reach for her breasts, her soft breasts. One of my favourite parts of her body. Thank god for bra sealed dresses. Our lips dissconnect as she breaks for air. "Ah... A-Alex...." Suvina's breath is hot on my face. I kiss her lips one last time before tracing my lips down to her neck. Her breath stutters and she breathes my name more. _That's right, just keep moaning Suvina..._

I feel her chipped nails scratch my coat. I stop touching her and remove it, as well as my shirt. I attack her lips again. Suvina moans as we kiss, her nails scratching hungrily at my chest and my arms. We stop kissing. Our lips are wet and breath hot. "Alex..." She's out of breath and her body is shaking. My lips form into a smirk and I chuckle at her. "Look at you... your face is all red..." Which wasn't a lie, her face was red and her skin being so pale made it obvious she was blushing. "...B...but that's-" I cut her off by placing my finger over her lips. "Shhhh honey, shhhh... you don't have to say anything..."

My lips go for her neck again and the hand that's on her lips traces down her body into her panties. "...just enjoy yourself..." I finish my sentence and trace her underside to find it wet and nearly dripping with excitement. I gently move one finger into her and slide it in and out slowly. Suvina's moan's become wild and her body jitters with pleasure. I keep sliding my finger in and out more until I feel she's loose enough for another finger. My lips stop kissing her neck and instead my teeth take over as I start devouring her neck and insert another finger.

Her leg's begin to shake and her moaning becomes deeper, more erotic and more lustful. I feel her body start to become numb under me and she's almost about to fall over. I wrap my free hand around her waist and keep her stable as I start moving my fingers faster. Her arms wrap around my back and I dig my teeth into her neck, sucking and licking the area I've bitten. Her vagina walls begin to tighten around my fingers and I hear her breath become shaky. "Come on Suvina... I feel that you want to..." She scratches my back and she tries to told on. "Wh... wha...?" I kiss her neck and move my lips up to her ear. "Cum... cum for me..."

Almost by comand at those words her body shakes and I feel her drip down my fingers, she's cumming a fountain almost. Eventually she stops moaning and instead just tries to catch her breath. Her legs are shaking and her body is hot even to my touch. I kiss her lips, a long kiss but a sweet one. No tongue, just our lips against one another. She's told me how much she loves getting long kisses and of course I'm gonna be happy to oblige. I hear her sigh, a sigh of happiness? I'm unsure, either way, I can tell she enjoyed herself.

I feel my weight suddenly push onto myself, she's pushing me. Not hard but still kind of forceful. The bottom of my leg's hit the bed and I dissconnect our lips. "Someone wants more hu?" Suvina doesn't answer me but instead looks up at me almost begging. I stare deeply into her eyes, her gorgeous eyes. "Hm.. Chocolate? Caramel? Whatever sweet you got those from must be the sweetest treat in the world." She gives me a confused look. "Sweet..?" I nod and chuckle. "Yeah. Your eyes. They look as sweet as you taste. Sweetest eyes in the world"

Her eye's widen and she makes a squeek noise. I smile and her and sit down on the bed, patting my lap for her to come sit down. She complies and straddles me hesiantly, once she's nice I comfy I kiss her softly once more. My hand's trace down her back and grab her butt, I grip it tightly in my hands. God I love her ass... She pulls her lips away from mine and I kiss down her heck to her chest. "W-wait Alex..." I place my lips around one of her nipples before she has a chance to finish her centence. "Ah~!"

Her moans are loud until she somehow silences herself, I look up through my eyebrows and see that she's biting her lip. I suck harder, lick her faster and sometimes even nibble on them. This causes her to moan more and it ends up making her release her lip. "A-Alex... w-wait..." I release her nipple and kiss up to her neck again, I smile against her neck. "Yes cutie?" I feel Suvina's body shiver when I say those words, my breath must've hit her neck hard.

"I... I wanna... do something..." She's shaking, her voice is so harsh and almost demanding. "Hmm? What'd you have in mind?" I ask her, genuinly curious. She pushes me away and get's off of my lap. She sinks to her knees and her hands reach for my pants. Unbuckling my belt and almost ripping my jeans off me. I sit there in my boxers, watching her breathe deeply at the sight of my clothed erection. She eventually grabs my boxers and pulls them down, unsheething my hard cock.

Not a moment later and she's sticking her tongue out and touching the tip of my cock with her wet tongue. "Hn... ah... S... Suvina... wha..." I can't speak, my voice is gone and been replaced with nothing but moans. Once she hears my noise of approval, her lips are wrapped around me. Her head bobbing back and forth slowly, her tongue working wonders on the inside of her mouth at the same time. Ugh, this heavenly feeling is overpowering.

I feel her mouth move faster on me, as well as another warm feeling around my cock. I look down and see that she's moved so her breasts are clamped around my cock too. Slowly moving up and down with her move, basically fucking her tits at this point. Her hand's pushing her breasts together to create a tight feeling around me. "W... wow..." I breathe, making her look up at me through her eyelashes, god... this site is overwhelming...

Her beautiful eyes, her tasty mouth and her suculent breasts. All working and fixated on me, now I know how she feels when I give her all this attention. I guess I should just admire her for now, her amazing features... I reach my hand down and brush some hair out her face, softly stroking her cheek with my thumb. "You're... so beautiful... Suvina..." Her face goes red but she doesn't stop what she's doing. Instead she start bobbing her head faster than before, creating rough friction on my cock.

I couldn't hold it in any longer, it was too much. The pleasure was starting to hit my head, I felt myself let go and cum. I catch my breath and pant slightly, I open my eyes to see Suvina's breasts still clamping my cock and her licking the tip of it. Some of my cum dripped down onto her breasts while I see a drip on the side of her lips. "Di... did you swallow all of that..?" I breathe, she stops licking me and looks up and nods her head. I smile, slowly pull her up by her chin and kiss her. "Good girl"

She blushes at me, she always loved being call that. "And guess what?" I tease, she blinks slightly. "Good girls get treats" I spin us round and pin her down on the bed. I lean over her and kiss her neck, licking the mark I left there before. I kiss down her body until I reach her panties. Slowly and swiftly I pull them off her and see what I only felt before, her other pair of lips. Dripping, wet and almost begging for me. Nice to see that she shaved before I took her out too.

I lean over her and kiss her cheek. "Someone shaved" I chuckle. She stutters. "W-well... that's because I..." I smirk and raise my eyebrow. "Because youuuuu, wanted... to have sex tonight?" She stutters more and I interupt her by kissing her. I slide open her legs with my hands and position myself inbetween her legs, I grab my cock and stoke the tip of it against her wet entrence. She moans making her break the kiss. "Ah~!" I kiss her neck again. "Remember what I told you... good girls get treats"

As I say that I slowly insert myself into her. It's tight, warm, wet, it feels amazing. Her body twitches slightly once my whole shaft is inside her. Her breathing is harsh and fast. I kiss her to soften her breathing. Our lips dissconnect and I start moving slowly in and out of her. Suvina moans and bites her lip in pleasure, her eyes close and she throws her head back. Her arms grow weak and fall back into the bed. I run my hands up her arms and entwine our fingers again, starting to thrust into her harder.

"Oh Suvina... I love you so much..." I kiss her lips and when our lips part she starts panting. "I... love you... too... Alex...." Pant. Pant. Pant. Her breathing is really rapid. God she looks so hot. I force my tongue in her mouth and trust harder and faster. Her moans are silenced by my mouth but they're still loud. I feel her wrap her legs around me, almost begging me to cum. But I'm not the only one, I feel her walls closing in on me, meaning she's close to cumming too. I let her lips free and once more pick up the pace of those hard, fast thrusts. Going deeper each time.

"A-Alex~!" With sheer force I thrusted a few more times before I felt her cum, making me cum in unison with her. After unload everything I have deep inside of Suvina I kiss her lips gently. I let her breathe once more and roll us over, her lying on top of me and breathing onto my chest. I stroke the back of her head and kiss her forehead. "Hey... Suvina..?" I ask, grazing my fingers through her hair. "Hmmm...?" She replies, out of breath. I kiss her forehead once last time before lying down to rest. "Te amo...mi amor..." I feel her lips kiss my chest and her lips are still hot from our kiss. "T-te amo... tambien..."

**Author's Note:**

> Te amo, mi Amor - I love you, my love  
> Te amo tambein - I love you too
> 
> X//3


End file.
